lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Dalden Gurse
' Dalden Gurse' is the son of Sargon, and Jyanna Gurse making him a member of House Gurse. Dalden Gurse has one sibling in the form of Darlessa Gurse of whom is a young girl around the time of Burning Dreams but is nearing the age to marry. Dalden was betrothed to Florine McCarty of whom was the sister of his close friend Boson McCarty and he did this to hide the fact that he loved his friend Marcel Lovie II. Dalden Gurse was born the first son and child of Sargon Gurse and during his youth he was close ot his father of whom he squired for years for. At the age of thirteen he would go northward to the Lucernian Academy where he became close friends with Marcel Lovie II. of whom was the same age as he is. Dalden Gurse would accompany his best friend Marcel into the events of the Journey where he fought during the Third Battle of Minus Ithil, and then during the Second Battle of Tree Hill before eventually coming to Lucerne with William where they watched William take control of the city. Marcel Lovie II. would be one of the top commanders of the Lucernian army that attacked the True Sons of Lucerne at Berne and during this fight he was in the main army opposing the gatehouse and thus took no part in the fighting but was present when the city fell to the Lucernian infiltration. Sargon Gurse, with his brother and son, would lead the forces of House Gurse into the Invasion of Westbridge where they were placed in the role of assisting in the Siege of Westian where they would be disgusted with the brutality of House Scorpian but took part in the victory none the less. Dalden Gurse would lead a large force of House Gurse with Marcel Lovie II. in order to assist Arnor, and he arrived ahead of Marcel and made the treck through the Dwarven tunnels assembling many of the Lucernian army in preperation for Marcel's arrival. Dalden Gurse would form the commander of Marcel's honor guard and would take part in the entire Lucernian element of the Fall of Arnor and would be killed during the Fall of Fornost. The death of Dalden Gurse would greatly affect the province of Gulltown as House Gurse would be forced to have the bastard of Rhaeven Gurse logitimized after the departure of Sargon Gurse who was overcome with grief over the death of Dalden. History Early History Fall of Arnor Dalden Gurse would lead a large force of House Gurse with Marcel Lovie II. in order to assist Arnor, and he arrived ahead of Marcel and made the treck through the Dwarven tunnels assembling many of the Lucernian army in preperation for Marcel's arrival. Death Dalden Gurse would form the commander of Marcel's honor guard and would take part in the entire Lucernian element of the Fall of Arnor and would be killed during the Fall of Fornost. Family Members Relationships Tumblr lr88odZW0V1qjihs4o1 500.jpg|Marcel Lovie II. - Best Friend Category:House Gurse Category:People Category:Human Category:Vandal Category:Knight Category:Dragon Knight Category:Dead Category:People of Lucerne